The present invention relates to technique of controlling a seat belt for a vehicle.
A Published Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2000-177535 shows a seat belt system to restrain an occupant securely by providing a constant belt tension with a spring, and locking the seat belt against extraction with a lock mechanism in case of emergency. This seat belt system controls a seat belt tension in accordance with a vehicle condition, with a belt retracting motor.